The Witching Hour
by Musical Bear
Summary: This is kind of like the Night World and Twilight mixed. Bella, a witch, lost a sister a very long time ago, her cousin best friend and witch causes trouble which forces them to move to Forks. Where they meet the Cullens, a family of made vamipires.
1. Forks

_**The Witching Hour**_

_**My name is Isabella Poppy, but call me Bella. I am a witch of the Night World, and not of the second kind either. I was born knowing I was a witch. So yeah, my life is full of potions, good luck, and a knack for knowing things.**_

"_**Hey, Bells? Do you think grandma will let us talk to the humans? Ever since she heard James hooked up with that human, she has been a bit…upset over who our friends are." My cousin, Lily Harman, asked me. We were like sisters, since our mothers were killed in the same incident when we were 9, we grew up with our grandma as best friends and sisters.**_

"_**Huh? I hope so." She had dark black hair and eyes with the white skin to match. She had many traits that show her heritage as a witch. She always got revenge, knew the best potions to help us in a sticky situation, and of course, never let her prey escape her wrath. Never.**_

_**I, on the other hand, had dark brown hair, whiter skin than Blaise, and eyes that changed colors quickly. I have my own traits that define me as a witch. I never with my prey, unlike lamia, who love to toy with their prey. I got things done quickly and accurately, and I am a true night person.**_

_**We were the dynamic duo.**_

_**Or, so the Night World calls us. We stuck together and would kill for each other, which we did on an occasion. But that is another story. The story now, is that we just got expelled from our old school in Phoenix and now we were moving to Forks, Washington to start all over our junior year in high school.**_

_**Forks High School. Oh freaking joy.**_

"_**You look sour." Lily told me, a smirk on her face. She knew I was thinking about the whole moving thing. She knew I hated the water and rain, which is exactly what this little town represented. We started school tomorrow. It was 11pm and we were waiting for Grandma Blaise to hurry up and give us permission to go to bed. **_

_**At the moment, she was currently mad at us for getting expelled…for the seventh time in the past three years. Ever since we entered high school, we got into a lot of trouble with the human boys and enjoyed causing drama with the human girls.**_

_**We totally lived for those moments.**_

_**I heard the door open. Lily jumped and turned off the TV we brought without permission. According to Grandma Blaise, TV was for the mortal. **_

_**Yeah, being a witch in the 21st**__**Century had its downs. Such as no TV, no pets (besides a house cat), and most importantly…don't fall in love with anything outside your own kind. Of course though, that last rule applies to everybody, even the humans. I mean, a witch and a human together would be like…a werewolf and a common lamia. A major Ew.**_

"_**Isabella, Lily report to the den." I heard Grandma Blaise call. Lily and I shared a look that clearly said here-come-the-ground-rules-that-apply-to-this-year look. She gave us the same lecture every time we had gotten expelled. **_

_**We went down to the stairs in a rush, we didn't want her to be upset enough that we couldn't have any fun.**_

_**The lights were off, leaving the lavender candles to give us what light we needed to see her. She was wearing a frown. "What's wrong?" Lily leaned forward. **_

_**Grandma Blaise sighed. "There is something preventing me from seeing how your first day of school will go. It is like a shield." She murmured. She concentrated for a moment. Then sighed again, rubbing her head like she had a headache, which she probably did. Only few witches in the world were born with a special gift, like…grandma saw the future.**_

_**Gram looked at us gravely. "Tomorrow be careful, there may be other people from the Night World preventing us from knowing about them, possibly other witches." She looked outside the window, where the sun was in the sky, slightly going down. "You have half and hour before the midnight begins, I expect you in bed by then. We nodded and went upstairs, leaving Grandma Blaise to her own thoughts.**_

"_**What do you think we're in for tomorrow?" Lily asked, twenty minutes later, a slight smirk on her face. I knew what she was thinking.**_

"_**I don't think they will as many cute boys here, the town's pretty small. Don't cha think?"**_

_**She grinned at me. "Like it matters? We're going to crush those girls' ego's. I am going to be sure that we will be adored by the Fork's people." She said. I shook my head, a smile on my face. We were probably on their minds right now, when the news of this house had been bought.**_

"_**Girls! Lights out!" I heard Grandma Blaise call. Lily and I shared a glance as the lights went out by themselves. When Grandma Blaise wanted something done, it got done.**_

"_**Bella! Bella! Help!" I heard May call. I looked around desperately to find her. She sounded terrified.**_

"_**May! Where are you!?" I screamed. I heard her crying and sobbing somewhere in the distance.**_

"_**Please! No! Stop I-" I heard her voice get cut off by her own screaming, not just a terrified scream, but a muffled scream. It was gurgling, like she was choking on something.**_

"_**May!" I ran everywhere I could. I felt like crying, but I knew the tears would blur my vision and lessen the chance of finding my twin sister.**_

_**I tripped.**_

_**I got up as fast as I could and looked for what tripped me, it was dark, but I could clearly see what tripped me.**_

_**It was May.**_

_**She was on the ground, her gold eyes were open and glassy, her bright blonde hair was tangled in the dirt of the forest floor.**_

"_**May? May are you…." my own voice faded into silence when I saw why she wouldn't answer me.**_

_**All over her, were large open gashes. Like she was whipped with a stick, at least fifth degree burn marks on her neck. Her wrists and ankles were handcuffed to a large iron blocks.**_

_**She was looking at me, tears rolling down her pale face. **_

"_**Save me." she begged.**_

_**But that wasn't why I was staring…her body was aflame.**_

_**Somebody was burning her alive.**_

_**That somebody grabbed me from behind.**_

"**Bella! Wake up! C'mon! It's just a dream!" My eyes flared open. Grandma Blaise stood over me, holding my hands down. Lily was in a corner, tears running down her face.**

"**Take deep breaths and go to the bathroom to wash up, Lily. Get ready for school." Grandma Blaise told her, keeping her eyes on me. Lily nodded and walked out of the room.**

**I broke down into sobs. "I couldn't save her…It's all my fault…." I cried into her chest. She hugged me.**

"**It's not your fault." She said fiercely. I nodded, the tears didn't stop. "No, it's not. You never knew. Now, go say your prayers then get ready for school." **

**I nodded and went downstairs to the cellar. I bowed to my knees. I started humming to myself so I wouldn't cry. I sounded like a muffled sob.**

**I stayed downstairs praying as much as I could before school started. **

"**So, did either of you eat breakfast?" Grandma Blaise hustled around the kitchen pulling out a pan to make eggs.**

"**No, but I'm not hungry, thank you." I muttered, looking out the window. We didn't have neighbors, but we lived close to a forest. After school I would gather the large rocks to finish my prayers.**

"**Me too. Hey, Grandma, can Bella and I take the blue Porsche to school? The cars here are very unstylish and we want to make an entrance. A big one." Lily told her.**

**Grandma Blaise looked at us, probably wondering if we would crash it into something, killing the car beyond total repair. "There's nothing to crash into Gram." I told her, looking down in embarrassment. I mean, you break a car beyond any fixation **_**one time…**_

**She smiled at us. "I know you won't." She told us. She gave the keys to Lily and muttered "Don't let her drive." I was already walking out the door.**

"**I heard that," I called, but got into the passenger seat nonetheless. "Hmmm…so do you think anybody will ask you out?" I mused. **

"**Duh!" She said. That's just the way she was, an over-large ego, and an attitude to match.**

"**Thought so. Do you think we ended up with any classes together?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, I already checked yesterday. We have all of them together but Biology and Algebra. Go figure. The ones you cheat off me in." She said in a sure voice.**

**She pulled into an empty lot. She was right about earlier. The cars were ugly. **

**People stared as we got out of our cars. Nobody from the town had seen us yet, so we had to look confident and positive. I turned to look at Lily, she looked as beautiful as ever, wearing a dark olive green to show it looked good on her. She looked at me and smiled slightly. **

"**Let's see. You're eyes are the perfect shade of a normal brown." She approved of my ever-changing eyes.**

**Time to get our day started. **

**We walked to the office, which was quite easy to find. "Hello. We are Isabella Poppy and Lily Harman. We're the new kids." Lily spoke to the secretary, Ms. Cope. She looked shocked at our appearance.**

"**Oh! Uh-Here are your schedules and a map of the school in case you get lost." Like we could get lost in this mini school. I looked at my schedule. **

**On the bottom, which had obviously escaped Ms. Cope, said ****Lily was here…1-23-05 ****from yesterday when she checked out our files.**

**She grinned at me when she saw me look at her.**

**We walked together to our first class, History. The stupidest class **_**in **_**history. Really, have any schools heard the saying **_**forget the past, prepare for the future**_**? I totally fail this class at every school we go to. **

"**Hi! I'm Mike, do you need any help getting to class?" a cute baby-faced boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked us. He looked excided. Behind him were his friends, silently urging him on. After all… there were two of us.**

**Lily smiled. "Of course we do. But Bella won't have anybody here with her." She gestured to me. Mike looked at me like he never noticed me there. I resisted the urge to laugh. He was a terrible actor.**

"**Oh, that's okay. My friend Eric Yorkie thought he should be her escort for the day." He turned around and called out "Eric!"**

**The half-Asian boy ran to me, a grin highlighting his face. "Hey, I'm Eric, but I'm sure Mike over there introduced me." He pointed to Mike, already walking away with Lily to class. Eric put his smelly arm on my shoulders and started walking to History. "So, what's your name? Lily or Isabella?"**

"**Bella." I corrected. "Do you have this class too?" We were already in front of the class room. His happy face turned sad. **

"**Well, no. But I'm sure we will have a class together." He smiled at me and walked to his own class.**

**I walked to Lily, who was sitting by herself due to seating arrangement. I looked at Mr. Banns, the teacher, to sign my paper to give to Ms. Cope at the end of the day. Thankfully, he didn't stare, much. I took an empty seat next to Lily at the back of classroom, who already had much of the male population of the class staring at her. When I sat, the rest of them turned.**

**This year would be as interesting as the last.**

**The day passed in a blur, one class leading to the next. The next thing I knew it was lunch.**

**I looked at the poison called food. "Is this a casserole?" I asked Mike, who was picking at it, a look of disgust on his face.**

"**Huh? Oh, um, I though it was meatloaf." He said, a slight frown on his face. I looked at Lily, who was staring at something to her left, a look of shock on her face.**

"**What are you staring at?" Some girl, Jessica, asked her. She turned to see. She giggled. "That's the Cullen's." Lily looked at me.**

"**They look familiar, do we know them?" It had a double meaning. She meant, do we know them from the Night World?**

**I turned to look. **

**Oh wow. There, sitting at a table, sat five beautiful people with white skin and gold eyes. But while staring at them, I noticed one that made my skin go cold.**

**Sitting in the middle, staring at her reflection on a spoon, sat a blonde with gold eyes. Breath-taking, yeah, but…**

"**Bella? Are okay?" Eric's voice drew me out of the reverie I didn't know I was in.**

"**Who is the one with blonde hair?" I asked, my voice sounded the completely opposite of what I felt, shaky and scared.**

"**Jasper or Rosalie? Sorry, but Jasper is taken." Jessica said, in an annoying voice. Rosalie looked exactly like my May.**

"**Excuse me," I said, standing up and avoiding everybody's eyes. I walked outside to the Porsche. I hot-wired it and drove to my new home.**

**Tears were running down my face as I worked. I picked up the large rocks the size of oval boulders. I stacked them up, like how a child would stack blocks, or a teenager with a deck of cards. Soon, it was a tower at least 8 feet. I walked inside my home and grabbed a spiral and pen.**

**It was raining, not unusual for Forks, but I made sure the paper didn't get wet. I wrote my prayer, a prayer to forget May, she would want me to be happy, not clinging to her death. I felt my throat burn as I swallowed the sobs, itching their way up. I started humming "Walking On Sunshine" as an attempt not to break down again. I lost to my sadness, as the tears rolled down my face, erasing along with the rain.**

**May loved that song. **

"**So, how was you're day at school, Lily?" Grandma Blaise asked.**

**Lily looked up from her plate of sushi. **

"**Weird. Well, not the school, but there are a group of kids there, the Cullen's. Bella had to leave, one of them looked like…May so much. It was scary how she could have been her sister, actually." Lily murmured to her, Bella was grieving half a mile away with her prayer stones.**

"**May Isis be with her." Grandma murmured. Her youngest granddaughter has been through so much in her mere fifteen years of life. **

**It was quiet in the kitchen for a moment, then a knock from the front door broke them out of their thought.**

"**Can you go get it?" Grandma Blaise asked Lily.**

"**Sure." She stood up and left the room. She undid a lock and opened the door. In front of her stood a young man with honey blonde hair and golden eyes, with him a woman with caramel hair and similar gold eyes. They were inhumanly beautiful, like the Cullen's, Lily noticed. Behind them stood a younger man than the first with a pained expression on his face.**

"**Hello. We are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and this is one of our sons, Jasper Hale. We would like to welcome you to Forks." The beautiful woman said. So motherly.**

"**Oh, well. Thank you. Please, come in. Just let me get my grandma." Lily told them, forcing a smile. Her throat still hurt from repressing the tears in front of Grandma. Jasper looked confused as he looked at her.**

"**Grandma, there are some people here to welcome us." Lily told Grandma once she entered the kitchen.**

**Instantly, Blaise looked troubled. "Where is Bella?"**

"**Still grieving." Lily replied, together, they walked out of the kitchen and into the front room, where the guests were sitting or walking around, admiring the pictures.**

"**Hello, and thank you for taking the time to greet us." Grandma said, pushing her blackish gray hair behind her ear to shake the woman's hand.**

"**It's nothing. I am Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle. This is our son, Jasper." The woman, Esme, gestured to each as she spoke. "Do you mind?" She sat down on a couch. Carlisle and Jasper followed her suite.**

"**Now, I thought you had another granddaughter? Isabella?" She spoke.**

"**Oh, well. She went out for a while. I'm not too sure when she will be back." She told her. When she told people anything, she did everything she could not to lie. It was in her nature. But it was against the law to tell anyone of the Night World.**

**Her heart broke when she thought of why Bella was gone.**

**Jasper looked troubled..**

"**So, what brought you to Forks?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Well, you see. My granddaughters are trouble makers and were expelled for the seventh time in the past three years…" She said, a slight frown pulling up on her face.**

**The door was pulled open. Bella walked in, her hair darker than usual. Her eyes were pitch black with dark rings under them. Her skin could make snow look grey by how white it was.**

**She looked like a depressed angel.**

"**Bella, this is Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. This is Bella."**

"**Nice to meet you." Esme told her.**

"**Hello." Carlisle nodded and stood up to shake her hand. He winced when he shook her frail-looking hand.**

**They both looked at Jasper expectantly. He hesitated. He didn't look troubled or confused any more. More like depressed. "What's wrong?" he asked her. He didn't move from his spot.**

"**Oh, nothing. Just a little difficultly. That's all." She replied forcing a smile for him.**

**He didn't look convinced but nodded.**

"**So, Bella. Where did you go?" Carlisle asked.**

**She felt hurt all over again, but refused to let it show. "Oh, just. You know. Out." She said. He nodded. "May-" Her face contorted while her body shook with repressed pain. She looked down. "Can I be excused?"**

**Grandma Blaise nodded just as Bella left without another word.**

"**I don't mean to pry. But I'm guessing she wasn't happy about moving here to Forks." Esme offered.**

"**Exactly." Blaise and Lily said in unison.**

"**Well, if you don't mind. I think my family and I will take our leave. I do hope that Bella gets well soon." Esme bid her farewell. The Cullen's left.**

"**Bella, please sleep." Blaise said quietly, but witches had excellent hearing. Bella would hear.**

**Lily went upstairs to comfort her.**

**Blaise sighed. This new year was not going right at all here at Forks. It seemed like just yesterday Bella was making fun of Forks' name, saying it was located between Spoon and Knife.**

**Now she was broken down after years of healing.**

**May and Bella were like best friends. Inseparable until May died, Bella nearly left with her if Lily hadn't shown up. When she died, Bella was placed in a Night World hospital, trying to heal her when she wouldn't cooperate with anybody or anything. Finally, she looked at people when they talked to her and after not speaking for five years, she talked again. **

"**Please dear Isis. Heal my Bella." She prayed.**

**I hate mornings. Like seriously.**

**The Tuesday morning light hurt my eyes. Just kidding. Light in Forks? Oh please, I wish.**

**I groggily threw the alarm clock at the wall. "Bella, get up. I don't want to leave alone." someone said.**

"_**No! Bella! Don't leave us!" the sugar cupcakes pleaded.**_

"**Don't worry Mr. Cupcake. I won't leave you." I told him.**_** He smiled at me. "Oh thank you!" the cupcake told me earnestly. A muffin came up to me and pulled on my jean leg.**_

"_**Don't you dare talk to her! Muffins aren't worthy of her time! Only us sparkly cupcakes!" Mr. Cupcake told it. The muffin laughed and poked him with a stick.**_

"**Don't do that Muffin Man. That's not polite."**

"**Bella! Wake up! We have school!" Lily yelled. I opened my drowsy eyes.**

"**Oh yeah. Is that today?"**

**She stared at me.**

"**Yeah, yeah. I'm going." I walked to the bathroom to dress, shower and brush my teeth. I slipped on a white long sleeve blouse with skinny dark wash jeans and put on a pair of black and white converse.**

**Grandma Blaise appraised me for a moment when I went downstairs. "Do you think you should wear that to school?"**

"**Huh? Oh, your right, I don't match." I pulled my shirt off in the kitchen and grabbed a black shirt out of the dryer. Lily muttered as she walked out the door. **

"**Please, don't do that in school." **

**I grinned at her. "Don't worry. I will only if I must. For the boys of course."**

**She easily grinned back. "It better be. If you come out of the closet…I will smack you silly."**

"**If I did come out, I wouldn't mind if you smacked me." **

**She stopped the car and burst out laughing.**

"**Hey, Bella. Wanna pull a Forks prank? Just like old times?" She suddenly asked.**

"**Huh? Like…take away all of the school forks and replace them with spoons? Hmm. That may anger them." I told her seriously. She laughed again and drove.**

"**Nice. But I think we should. I was walking around during 6****th****Period while I was in the, quote "Bathroom" end quote, and I noticed something." Lily told me as she pulled into the driveway. We stepped out of the car. We politely told people we didn't require their assistance. As we sat in History, she continued.**

"**I have seen how most of the people react to seeing pictures of actual forks, like the utensils?"**

"**Go figure." **

"**Well, maybe we could put up a picture of a fork getting strangled by a spoon."**

"**Gay. Give me until tonight and I will give you THE most hugest prank ever pulled in OUR history of pranks." I didn't need a mirror to know that my eyes were flashing an optimistic blue.**

"**Ugh. Don't look at me like that."**

"**Like what?" I asked innocently.**

**She scolded me "You know what. Your eyes change too fast. You're going to freak out the kids."**

"**So? I have a disease called…eyecolorationdifffersfromyoursinisis." **

"**Wow. I don't think so."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Diseases aren't cool."**

"**Aww! Thanks!" The teacher started class and everyone hushed immediately. Lily sent me a look that said 'we will finish this at lunch'. **

**I rolled my eyes, which according to the window reflection were green, being overshadowed by brown, to gold, to black, then to violet. I felt dizzy. Poor Lily has to deal with this everyday. I sniggered into my palm.**

**The day passed by quick, just like the first. Well, yesterday. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I refused everyone's offer to sit with me, Lily doing the same.**

"**Thank you again for saying I have beautiful eyes." I said.**

"**I never said that."**

"**Yeah you did." I told her earnestly. I was a wonderful liar. Something I am proud of. Although Grandma said I would hate it one day. PSH! As if. **

"**Whatever. You gonna eat that…uh. Mango?" She asked, picking up an orange item off my plate.**

"**Knock yourself off. So. I found out what we are going to do tonight." She looked up from her examination of the 'mango' and looked at me.**

"**You know what to do?"**

**I grinned. "Do I have the best eyes in the world? Is your dear brother Ash Redfern a lying cheating player? Can you-"**

"**Alright I get it. Geez. Oh, what were you talking about this morning when I was waking up?"**

**I looked outside the window to my left. "I don't know what you're talking about."**

**She glared at me. "If it was about May-"**

"**Please. Don't." I covered my ears. Her face softened. "But no, it wasn't about her, it was…about me defending an ugly muffin because the sparkly cupcakes were making fun of it…" My face was red. Beet red. Lily laughed loudly. I covered her mouth with my hand, slightly pink now. "Shut the hell up! You asked and I answered! Now shut up!"**

**From 4 empty tables away, one of the Cullen's…No Jasper Hale, the one that came last night, looked tense. He looked at me…no not me…my blushing cheeks. I stared at his gold eyes, in them, I saw my eyes turn from embarrassed pink to a mirror of gold as his were. His eyes widened and he turned back around to his family.**

**He seemed to tell them something because the one who looked like my May turned and glared at me. I turned away. It hurt to see someone who looked like May hate me. It made me think of how she would have felt about me now because I couldn't save her from the fire.**

"**Bells? Don't look at her. May would never hate you."**

**I looked up at Lily. "What makes you think I'm thinking of her?" I never did say her name out loud.**

"**You're eyes are blue. A sad one. Bella, you cannot lie to me. You're eyes will always give you away. May wants you to be happy. She made everyone happy. But you," She said, grabbing my hand. "Are making me depressed. Now, tell me your prank to taunt the school or I will make you relive every happy memory in you fifteen years of life." She threatened me like it was an everyday thing.**

**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullen's look up from the table at us, like they had heard our entire conversation. **

"**Well, I was thinking we steal Gram's book from the Medieval Times and find out how to create an illusion of fire. I figured that this school can do with a bit of heat." **

**She blinked at me. "Did you never learn how? It's a basic spell I learned when I was twelve." I scowled at her.**

"**Well, I was in an asylum at the time. Forgive me."**

"**Excuses…Anyway, it's a pretty advanced spell. Forbidden in most states. By the time we get all of the material, it will be May." I winced. **

"**What will be the most difficult item on the list?" I asked.**

"**Uh, well there are no vampires around, so I plan to call Ash over as a sibling reunion. It works best with lamia hair, much rather than a made vampire's. Of course, he will want some part of this when he finds out. So I'm gonna make him buy us some special herbs." She suddenly grinned at me. "With his own money of course."**

**I frowned at her. "Ash? Do you want me to repeat what I said earlier? I quote 'Is your brother Ash a lying cheating player?' I end quote by moi. Don't cha think he will try something? Such as, lets say actually putting the school ON fire, or impregnegating one of these girls, or-"**

"**Okay, okay. I get it. He's a major player and a rebel. But what do you expect? That's just him. My brother is useful though. Admit it."**

"**Yeah, whatever. I'll call my cousin dearest and tell him to buy the herbs and to visit…hmm. He'll want details on how we were expelled. I'll call later."**

**The bell rang. **

"**If you will excuse me, I have some teachers to meet, and some pride to demolish." I walked out of the cafeteria.**

"**Isabella Poppy? You're sister was here yesterday." Was the teachers greeting.**

**I smiled at him. He blinked. "I felt ill from the food so I left early. Sorry." He signed my slip from yesterday that I never turned in. "Take a seat with Cullen in the back of the room." I turned to 'Cullen' and took a seat next to him. **

**He stared at me before saying "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Poppy." I cocked my head to the side. He had a pretty voice.**

"**Ello' Edward. How did you know that it was Bella, and not just **_**Isabella**_**." I questioned. He blinked at me.**

"**Sorry, that's just what everyone else is calling you." he muttered.**

"**Yeah, I told em' too. So, how's life?"**

"**Good…" He looked at me wearily, like this wasn't how people started conversations. "How's yours?"**

"**A bit apple, a tad melon. But it's all fruit." I told him casually. He chuckled. "What?" "Most people don't start conversations with 'how's life?'" **

"**Well, now. That's a problem, ain't it. I'm not most people."**

**He looked at me. I looked back coolly. "Are you wearing contacts?" I asked. **

**Edward looked down. "No."**

"**Well, then you have pretty eyes. They look just like my sister's did."**

"**Thanks. Now, tell me. How do you're eyes change like that?" I blinked. Aw crap, I had to bring up eyes.**

"**Change? I dunno what you been smoking Willis, but my eyes are one color."**

"**No they aren't. They just turned green." Yeah, a panicked green. I'm going to be dead by the time Lily found out about someone seeing my ever-changing eyes.**

"**Uh, yeah. Edward…they have been green everyday of my life." Which wasn't a lie, I was compelled to tell **_**him**_** truth. They are every color everyday. I turned my attention to the teacher, who was beginning class.**

"**Today we will be discussing the idea of God." God? Oh, I read biology wrong, really wrong. It was physiology. Really, really wrong.**

"**Who in here believes in God?" Everyone raised their hand but Edward and me.**

"**Who is unsure of God?" Edward slowly raised his hand. Goddess! What is this? Church?**

"**Who does not, absolutely?" I proudly raised mine. "Can you give me a debate…Angela…and Bella on your views on this subject?" I shrugged and walked up to the front.**

"**God exists in heaven and earth." Angela began. Hmmm. I took her for the shy type.**

"**Can you prove that?" I asked. She blushed. She was shy. "Every religion has something they cannot prove because a thing such as 'good timing' exists." **

"**Uh, yeah…but can you explain the feeling of peace at church you get?"**

"**Yeah, the lighting, the temperature, the fact that the reverend screams in your face? I dunno, I've never been in one."**

"**Explain why more than 90% of the world believes in God?"**

**I shrugged. "Peer pressure, maybe? Idea's spread faster than a new pair of Mark Jacobs." People laughed.**

"**Thank you, Isabella. You both may take a seat. Now who believes that the world will end in ice?" Edward raised his hand.**

"**Why so Mr. Cullen?"**

"**The world is cold, there was already an Ice Age. Things have a way of repeating themselves."**

"**Who thinks fire?" Everyone, excluding Edward and I raised their hands. He looked shocked when I didn't raise my hand, after all weren't their only 2 options? "Isabella, how do you think the world will end?"**

"**I don't think it will end altogether, but break off chunk by chunk. The lining of the stars and planets cannot stay in orbit all the time."**

**He still looked shocked. "When do you predict this will happen?"**

**I thought back to when the Inner Circle viewed the future. "About…I dunno. Another bazillion years?"**

**The bell rang, dismissing us that the day was over. Well, for me anyway. I was NOT going to Gym.**

**I went outside, texting Lily I was skipping. I started dialing Ash's number.**

_**Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring….**_

"**Hello?" a voice answered, it sounded groggy. Of course, Ash probably had a wild party last night.**

"**Ash! How you doin?"**

"**Who's this?"**

"**You're nightmare! I need you're help."**

"**Seriously, who is this?"**

**I sighed loudly into the phone. "Bella. Geez, are you seriously hung over or what?" I sat on the hood of the Lily's blue Porche. A silver Volvo was next to it.**

"**Bells? Now you call me? It's been like, what? 3 years? It's not considered polite to say 'bye! Call you when I get home!' and never call. Goddess. Where are you now? Africa? New York?"**

"**Forks, Washington."**

**He laughed. "Where's that? Near Knife and Spoon?"**

"**Sorry Ash, I already pulled that one."**

"**Damn. So, how'd you get expelled last time? Did my sister help?"**

"**Yup. We accidentally flooded the school. Lily dropped her ring in the bathroom sink, so at night we went to the school and opened one of them, and well, we didn't know how to close it, so we left. Sadly, we also forgot they have video camera's…So, here we are in good ol' Forks."**

"…**.Hold on, let me process that." I moved to from the hood of my car to the top, resting my legs on the windshield. "Oh wow. What did Grandma Blaise think of that?"**

"**She yelled at us a bit, gave us a guilt trip, and sent us packing."**

"**Same as usual. So, why did you call? Obviously it wasn't to get all friendly. What do you want?" I grinned, although he couldn't see it.**

"**You know me so well. You're in Las Vegas right? Can you get Lily and I some herbs?"**

"**For what? Wait, don't tell me. Give me you're address and I'll be there in like, what? Two days." I gave him the address. "Tell my sister I said hey. Ciao." I put the phone in my pocket and laid down. Goddess, would it kill anyone to give this too green town some sun?**

**I waited for what seemed like hours for Blaise to get out of Algebra. "About time." I grumbled as I got to the passenger seat.**

"**Why didn't you hotwire it. It didn't stop you yesterday." I sniffed, clearly insulted. I got out of the car and sat on the top of it again. Students were filing out of the school, 5 at a time. "Bells, get down." She demanded. **

**I turned my head to the opposite direction, to the Volvo.**

"**Isabella Onyx Poppy. Get your ass off now." I sat still. People were staring at the scene we made. "Bella." She warned, taking a step toward me.**

"**What?" I asked her sweetly, like I wasn't on top of her car preventing her from leaving.**

"**Get off my car."**

"**What's the magic word??"**

"**What in Hellewise's name are you talking about?" She snapped.**

"**You heard me." She glared at me. She didn't take orders from anybody and she never begged. Never. **

"**No." I grinned at Edward and his family who were staring at us. They couldn't leave in their Volvo, until we left and we weren't going to leave until Lily said the magic word. **

"**I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience, but it seems we are unable to leave until Lily says the magic word." I told the family sadly. I kept my eyes away from Rosalie, but out of the side of my eyes, it seemed she was staring at the car I sat on.**

**A big Cullen chuckled. At least HE had manners. **

"**Isabella…Onyx…Poppy…get off of my car. Or else." Lily sounded terrifying. WELL, good for her. **

"**I don't want to. Now say sorry for accusing me of hotwiring your car."**

"**You did hotwire it. Leaving me to **_**walk **_**home."**

"**Proof? You have it not. Now just say sorry so the Hallen's can leave." I said.**

**Her face turned from frustrated to desperate. She turned to the Hallen's. "Do you see what I have to live with? She sits on cars, morphs names together, and acts innocent in front of an audience! She's like a child! This isn't even half of what she's done!"**

**I gasped. "I so do not act like a child!"**

**She glared at me. "Do you remember that time you and Ash came and-"**

"**OH! Speaking of Ash, he's coming over is about…two days. And he's got the stuff."**

**Her eyes widened. "Seriously? It would have taken me at least an hour before he would have agreed with me." She eyed me. "Of course, birds of a feather…"**

"**Screw you." I jumped off of the car and bowed to the Hallen's. "Now, if you will excuse us." I hopped into the car and put in some classical music, Claire de Lune in fact, to make me peaceful. **

**Lily shook her head at my music and reversed in a fishhook without looking back.**

**Witches are cool like that.**

**When we got home, Grandma was laying down on **_**my**_** couch, eating **_**my**_** Doritos and watching **_**my**_** show. Well, not my show, but my favorite show. **

**Lily laughed at my expression of disapproval.**

"**Grandma, if I may ask, what the friggin' hell do you think you're doin?" I politely asked her.**

**She looked up from the TV. "Watching Drake and Josh." She replied. **

**Lily laughed harder. Well, I had to get my sarcasm from someone…Even if they deny everything.**


	2. Ash

Oh Wow. My first Authors Note! All I gotta say is that this is a EdwardXBella story.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________SUP!

"Isabella Poppy?"

"Here." I muttered before dropping my head down onto the desk. Lily moved over to me slightly, like she wanted to hit me. I had skipped 1stPeriod, and now here we were in 3rdPeriod and I feel like I slept on a rock last night, which I did. Lily kept the light on until I finally went outside on a rock. When I woke up, I was soaking wet and had at least 34 ant bites on my arms. Grandma healed them of course, but they sort of stung still.

"Lily Harman?" the teacher called.

"Here." She told her pleasantly. She began to hum tunelessly. I glared at her. She was totally disturbing my sleep.

"Alice Cullen?"

"Here." Chirped a little girl in front of me. Well, she would be little if I wasn't the same height as her. I was maybe…1 inch taller? I can't tell, all I know is that she looks like a pixie and her voice sounds like a butterflies would if it could talk. She was a Cullen. Were they all inhumanly beautiful?

With my head on the desk, the teacher couldn't see me, which was perfectly fine with me except when she asked Lily a question, Lily asked politely that 'maybe Bella could help me?' I felt like strangling her when everyone's eyes turned to me. Even the little pixie turned around.

Aw crap…what was the question. My eyes were a panicked green again after they had been a neutral gray. Alice must have saw my tension, or my eyes I dunno really. But she said under her breath, "234." I looked at her. She repeated it.

"234?" I told Mrs. Amerce. She smiled at me.

"Miss Poppy I expect great things from you." I smiled at her, my eyes remained green until everyone turned away before fading back to gray.

I poked Alice. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled at me. Lily threw something at me.

_Woah! All friendly with the Cullen?_

**Yeah. Jealous I have pretty friends?**

_You're the one with purple eyes._

_They're gray dumb-ass._

_Seriously Bells, you should stop cussing. When were you born? 1840?_

**Yeah? So?**

_Shouldn't you have more manners?_

**I get influenced easily. You know that. Remember during the war, when I cut my hair and lied about my age to become a soldier? Scariest damn thing I've ever done. **

_All I wanted to know is why the Cullen like you. From what I hear, they don't like anyone._

**So? You're point?**

The bell rang, saving me from answering to Lily. Because I've heard the rumors too. They even said that Alice was the strangest. Oh well. I shrugged to myself as I made my way to my locker. I put in the combo and tippy toed to grab my books. It sucks being only 4'9. I have to look up to everyone. Even my enemies. That is annoying. Especially seeing their satisfaction to it. I sniffed when I looked up to see why there was suddenly a shadow over me. It wasn't surprising, but it wasn't leaving. I turned around to 'kindly' ask them to move, my fist ready. Then I saw it was another Cullen. A huge one.

He was the one who laughed yesterday at my joke. The one with a sense of humor. "You smell funny." He told me, his face was wrinkled as he smelled the air. Not loud ones, but like delicate cat sniffs.

I smelled my arm. It smelled like strawberries. My signature scent. "Yeah… well you look funny." I told him earnestly.

He grinned at my answer. "You are funny. We'll get along great." He said.

"That's nice. Wait till' I tell mother I made a new friend today when I get home." I said sarcastically. "And when she asks for you're name, I'll tell her Bob. Cause' I never met a person named Bob." he laughed. I turned and looked at his beautiful white, perfect face. "What's you're name anyway?"

"Emmett. Emmett Cullen. What's you're next class?"

"Math. Why?"

He suddenly grinned, which I think he did often. "I got that too. I didn't see you yesterday, besides after school that is."

"Oh, well. I tend to skip subjects I don't particularly like."

"I'd do that too, too bad my mom would rip me limb from limb and burn me if I tried that." He seemed to have an inside joke.

"Sucks for you." I shut my locker and made my way to class. He walked by my side.

"No offence, but why does your sister act like she has a stick up her butt?" he asked me, as a conversation starter.

"My cousin acts like that cause…I dunno. She always felt the need to put me into place. Like a big sister or something. She even threatened my boyfriend once that if I was tainted when I got home, she knew his mother's number." I shook my head to myself. "She annoys me, but she's on my side weather I killed someone or not." I smiled at my own inside joke. Well, it wasn't a joke, but he didn't need to know that.

"That's nice. So, why did you leave the first day you came here? You looked upset, like you wanted to cry. If I'm getting too personal, don't answer."

"Yeah, I did cry. You're sister looked a lot like my sister did."

"Did? Which sister? Alice? Rosalie?"

"Rosalie. May was blonde with gold eyes too." We entered the class, I giggled when I saw Emmett had to duck when he got in.

"You'll never have to duck in life." He shot at me. I shrugged at him.

"Little people see things that others don't."

"Yeah, but blondes have more fun."

"Sorry, Emmett. But your brunette."

"Brunettes ARE more fun." He grinned at me. I easily grinned back. I liked Emmett. He was funny.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Poppy, if you will be quiet I would like to start class." the teacher snapped. I smiled politely at her.

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE MAWAAHAHAHAHHHHAA!

"Are you serious?" Lily asked Ash through the phone. I perked up. "You're here already?" We were in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Well, don't complain. Does he got the stuff?" I questioned. People were staring. Apparently, it was 'against' the rules to have phones out.

"He wants to talk to you." Lily gave me the phone.

"Hey, cousin, would it be cool if I came to school? I called the school and everything and I'm registered." I could here the grin in Ash's voice

"Wait-What? You're here? Hell yeah! Come here at school-"

"No! Bella! He can't come to school." Lily warned me. "Don't you think this little school can handle 2 new kids? My brother himself would be more than enough!" She hissed.

"Cousin? Can I come or not?" He sounded impatient.

"Do you have the herbs?"

"Yeah, there here in my pocket."

"Then of course you can come."

"Ha! Yeah! I'm on my way!"

"What class will you have?" I questioned. After lunch was 6thPeriod.

"Apparently, physiology."

"What? No way!" I would have slapped his arm if he were near, habit. "I got that too!"

"Nice. Well, I gotta go. I'm taking your Hurley, ciao." He hung up before I could object.

I handed Lily back her phone. "He's on his way." I informed her. I pulled out a book I stole out of Grandma's closet. It hit the table with a 'thud'. It was about 345,343 pages. I opened it and turned to page 248,899.

On the top, it stated

**Monster Book of Spells**

"What's this for?" Lily asked as she stared at it.

"I think we could easily find something in here to occupy ourselves with for the rest of this school year." I grinned at her. "And with your brother's help, we are going to be an unstoppable force of 'supernatural'. The human's will never know what hit them. Well, most won't. Some might see an egg or something heading their direction before it smacks them upside the head."

"Egg?" She muttered doubtfully. "Shouldn't we do something more fun, such as…I don't know. Freezing some of the people unconscious?"

"Freeze? I was thinking along the lines of-" I cut abruptly as I realized that I was the only one talking in the cafeteria.

I glanced around me. Everyone was staring at the door. I turned at the cause of the distraction. At the door stood a gorgeous man with messy dirty blonde hair, to die for Danity Kane sun glasses, and an ah-dorable beat up leather jacket. He wore ripped up skinny jeans and a pair of black and white converse. Under the jacket, was a white muscle shirt bearing a black Iris. He was breath taking.

He lazily looked around the room and looked directly at me. As he walked toward me, I heard a girl, Jessica, squeal "He is so hot!" I watched as the man fought a smirk at her words. "Damn strait." He muttered to himself. Finally he was here!

Ash stopped in front of Lily and I.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the big bad wolf." Lily told him. He grinned at her and pulled off his sunglasses to reveal a slightly tilted pair of ever-changing eyes.

"What a wonderful way to greet your only brother." He told her. He held his arms out to her. "How's about a hug? I haven't seen you since you were 12." Lily smiled slightly and hugged him.

"And my favorite cousin." He turned to me. "Do I get a hug?"

"Do I get my stuff?" he took out a bag full of green leaves. I jumped up and hugged him tight, trying to ignore the hundreds of students still staring.

"How long has it been since I last saw you? Eight?" I asked.

"I don't remember. You were strapped down in a straight jacket ignoring everyone around you." He told me sourly. He was still annoyed that I wouldn't talk to him while I was practically catatonic.

"Well, excuse me for breathing air." I snapped at him. He grinned.

"Let's not be on such a touchy subject. How about something more carefree?" he sat down in the empty seat next to me. "Let's talk magic." he leaned forward while his eyes changed to purple.

He looked down at the open book of Monster Book of Spells. "Isn't this book illegal in the Night World?" he grinned slightly at the thought. "We should defiantly do this one." He pointed to **Make Your Enemy Delusional**. "Oh-Wait! How's about this?" He pointed to **Hair Remover (Works best on the head)** "Cool! What about-" Lily snatched the book from his tight grasp. "How about you stop acting like a child and Bella and I decide which is the most appropriate for the little town. If this town is too small, there is a huge reservation in La Push. I heard they take jokes lightly."

Ash looked at the book in his step-sisters hands. "I wanna blow something up."

"Well, I wanna set something on fire." I muttered.

"I wanna embarrass some of these kids." When Ash and I looked at Lily in shock. She quickly defended herself "You should hear them gossip like old women! They even talk about _us! _Can you believe it!"

I looked around us at the tables of girls with their heads bunched up close together…in fact everyone did that. Except most of the guys, who were playing football in the free lunch time, and the Cullen's. But they don't count because they didn't do anything, just stare up and plaster or the walls.

"I totally agree." I muttered as I stared down some blonde snobby girl, Lauren. My eyes flashed pink and she paled. I wasn't angry for them to be red or night black. Ash chuckled. Lily and I turned to glare at him.

"Girls get so territorial." He said. He nodded his head to a group of girls staring at him and whispering. "They're calling dibs on who gets me, who saw me first, who I look best with-" He winced. "That one imagined me in bed with her."

"Well, quit reading minds and help us choose a spell to put those girls in their places." Lily murmured as she opened the book.

"We should give them a disgusting face full of acne, then let the nice girls show up flawless. Then we bring back the dead and watch as they terrorize the school in help to get back to their grave. They will totally scare the shiz out of them." I smiled at the idea, pictures dancing in my head of red faced mean girls running in terror as a spirit chased her.

"Love it. Too bad we're not strong enough to summon the dead." Lily said.

"Thanks for bursting my bubble."

"Well, you can still give them bad zits." Ash told me.

"Don't mess with the Hallen's though." I recommended.

"Uh-Excuse me? I know you take meds, cousin. But what have you been smoking? The Hallen's are long dead-" Lily cut him off.

"No, not the lamia Hallen's. She morphed the two names Hale and Cullen for the pretty family back there." She gestured to them. "Bella and a few of them get along well, I guess."

Ash stared at Rosalie a moment before turning to me…"She looks kind of like May-" I cut him off this time.

"Yeah, I know. Down to the same shade of gold eyes too." I could have sworn that every single one the Hallen's turned and looked at us. I lowered my head to the table as my eyes turned a slow blue as I felt a wave of pure sorrow wash through me.

"Look-Cousin, I'm sorry, I mean-I didn't know-"

"Ash, shush. She already feels bad. Bells, do you wanna go to your Mourning Stones? Pray a bit." Lily asked. I didn't answer. Soon I felt a presence approaching our table.

I didn't look up as I heard a booming but gentle voice asked either Lily or Ash, "What's wrong? She doesn't look so good. Maybe you should take her to the nurse." I could almost feel Ash's wariness around Emmett. Lily answered.

"No, if she doesn't feel like going to class, she'll skip." I didn't need to read minds to know what Lily was thinking. A nurse couldn't help me. Nobody can.

I wasn't sure what Ash was thinking, he had gone quiet, and if my sixth sense told me right, he was looking out a window. Probably in deep thought.

"Well, Bella, if you're listening. Just know that if you need something, that I'm-my family and I are here for you. Even if you haven't spoken to much of us." He sounded uncomfortable saying this. I looked up. Ash was glaring at him.

"Can we help you?" Ash snapped. I kicked him from under the table. I looked up at Emmett and grinned falsely at him.

"Don't worry, Emmett. I'm cool. Just sleepy, Lily here had the light on all night." I told him. When he didn't leave, I said "Really Emmett. I'm not much of a liar. I just do sarcasm and slaps. I never could lie. I'm terrible at it." I lied easily.

He slowly nodded, I could tell he didn't believe me but he was going to accept it…for now. I felt myself slipping. I messed up in a lie. Even Ash looked a bit shocked at that. I had always gotten away with anything and everything because my lies sounded like the truths.

The bell finally rang. I took a deep breath and stood up. Ash and Lily stood with me. "Ready?" Ash asked. I nodded at Lily, silently telling her that we would meet her at her car.

Ash silently walked next to me to physiology. I sat down as quietly as I had come. Edward was already sitting down. Ash sat up front where there was an empty seat.

I dropped my head onto the desk and ignored the world around me. I must have fallen asleep because I suddenly being shaken awake by Edward and Ash.

"C'mon Bella. You got gym next." Ash murmured soothingly. He didn't want to startle me awake. I looked around at my surroundings. Ash tried pulling me to my feet. I stood up with him reluctantly. His eyes flashed a several colors at once. I felt dizzy as they become rainbows.

Edward caught me and handed me to Ash.

"Sorry, Bells. I can't help that." Ash muttered to me. I still felt groggy. Maybe what I told Emmett wasn't a lie. I was tired. "Wanna skip to sleep or something? You look dead on your feet." he said awkwardly. He wasn't accustomed to taking care of other people besides himself. I understood that. He had lived alone.

As I made my way to the exit of the school, I felt Ash leave to his own class. I had missed Gym since I got here, which was the 4th day. I laughed slightly. I never was the one for physical activity if it wasn't a fight.

Across the Forks High parking lot, I spotted my black and red Hurly carefully parked. As I made my way through it, I felt something watching me. I kept walking. Nothing supernatural here that would harm me.

I pulled a key out of my pocket and turned on my motorcycle. As I waited for it to warm up, I heard someone come up behind me. I turned slightly to see who it was.

Edward Cullen was staring at me.

"Hello, Edward Cullen." I greeted him formally.

"Hello Bella. I didn't know you were the type to ride a motorcycle."

I resisted the urge to clench my hand into a fist. "Well ,I didn't think you were the type to skip class." I muttered and turned back to my bike.

"Sorry if I insulted you, it's just that not many people like to ride those in Forks."

I raised my eyebrow.

"I mean, it rains a lot. Isn't a motorcycle hard to keep up with all the rain?"

"Hardly. I don't always drive it, only when I want to feel wind. I just drive with Lily in her Porsche cause' my gram don't trust me anymore." I told him. I hopped onto my bike and saluted him like a soldier would. "Adios mi amigo." I said before driving over the curb and speeding off at 66 miles and hour. I'd go faster, but there was surprisingly traffic.

ASDFDFAASFASFSFASFSFASFFASDFASDFASDFASFASFASDFASFASDFASFASFASFASDFASFSAFASFASDFASFASFASFASFASFASASFJKL: LOL!

When I got home, I knocked out before my head even touched the couch. When I woke up, it was pitch black and I found a pillow and blanket with me. I sat up. I felt wide awake. My little movements were the only things that made noise throughout the house. I had a feeling Ash went to sleep on my comfortable bed.

I stood up and stretched slightly, wincing when my joints cracked throughout the house. I walked out the door and took a deep breath. I started walking to the forest barefoot when I heard the strangest thing.

It was like a scream? I couldn't put my finger on it, it sounded like a strangled animal. The scream came out of nowhere and it made the hair on my neck stand on the end. I stopped walking and listened. It came from the east.

I jogged to the direction.

Another yell. This time I was positive it was an animal.

I tripped. I turned to see what I tripped over.

Laying there, dead and covered in blood, lied an animal, a mountain lion actually. He looked like he was toyed with, judging by the fur ripped off his body.

I screamed.


	3. Mission Impossible

Authors Note………………..Okay, I know that Edward reads minds too. But so do all lamia in Night World. Some are stronger than others. And yes, all the Cullen's heard Bella's, Lily's and Ash's conversation, they are vampires after all.

Lamia is vampire in Latin and in Night World the lamia are just regular vampires who can go out in the sun (their powers just weaken) and they can have kids, and they can drink blood without killing(food has no nutrition, though they can eat it). Redfern is the most important lamia family in the Night World. All witches and Redfern are distant cousins because of a blood-tie Hunter Redfern made with a witch 'back in the days', making Bella and Ash cousins.

Ash and Lily are related because Ash's mom had an affair with a male witch (Out popped Lily 2 years later)

Just wanted you to know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Witching Hour**_

_**-**_

-

-

I continued screaming, staring at the dead animal, but I stopped when a heard a shudder in the wind.

Someone was watching.

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. Jeez. What's wrong with me? I've seen-no. I've _done_ worse than this. I was just taken by surprise. That's all.

I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. I was being watched, I felt it. Like a predator stalking its prey. I rolled my eyes. I felt such déjà vu.

I turned and made my way out of the forest. If my stalker wanted me dead, it would have killed me when I was screaming and vulnerable.

When I got to the house (I couldn't call it home just yet) all the lights were on. I opened the door.

"Bella! Where were you!" Grandma Blaise exclaimed, running over to me and giving me a hug. "We were so worried! Ash woke up to use the bathroom and noticed you weren't here."

"I was outside."

I turned to Ash, who was wearing just a pair of boxers and a white shirt. He stared at me. "Where were you, really?"

Damn this boy. Man. Boy. Whatever! Damn him. "In the woods." I finally admitted once Lily came downstairs, her face turned relieved when she saw me.

Gram raised an eyebrow, something I never could manage without lifting the other. "Why?"

"Uh." I thought back to when I awoke. "I don't know. I just did." I said.

She opened her mouth to protest.

"Ash, I want my bed back." I muttered before Gram could say anything else.

He glared at me. "Too late. You going all 'missing child' made me lose-" he looked at the clock on the wall. "Two hours of sleep. Now I only get two more before school starts." he glared at me some more for making him lose his much needed beauty sleep.

I looked back at him. His eyes were silver…hmm. That reminds me of something. Oh yeah!

"Oh, why were you glaring at Emmett yesterday." Now I glared at him. "He was only trying to help."

Ash's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, excuse me if I forgot to mention. He is a made-vampire."

Grandma Blaise choked on the coffee she had been making. Lily perked up.

"Then…if he is, wouldn't that make all of them-the Cullen's- made vampires?" Lily questioned. She had gotten up to give Gram a towel.

"Yes, indeed that would." Grandma Blaise was thinking hard. I was tempted to say 'don't hurt yourself' but that would lead to me getting grounded. Not that there was anything to actually have me NOT do. Except maybe take away my piano and drums, but I haven't touched them since we moved.

Ash must have been thinking the same thing as me, cause he was biting his lip while his eyes turned yellow. I had a feeling mine were the same.

In unison we slouched our shoulders. A wonderful saying gone to waste.

"Aren't made-vampires illegal? Without consulting the council?" Lily asked.

Gram nodded. Still thinking hard, she placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash, will you keep and eye out on the Cullen's? Find out if they are up to anything, such as a massacre. Remember the Hallen incident? When the time is right, maybe we will ask who changed them." she nodded to herself. "Lily, help him."

I frowned at her. "And me? What about me? Am I not important?"

She laughed at my expression. "Of course you are, honey. Its just that, well. You don't really listen."

I nodded. Fine. Whatever. I'll do my own mission.

ASDFJKL;ASDFKL;ASDFKJL;ASDFKJL;ASDFKJL;ASFJKA;SDFJKASL;DFJASKDFJA;LSKDFJA;LSKDFJ;ALSKFJ;ASKLFJ;ASLKDFJ;ALSKDFJ;ASKJDF;LKJAS

It was 2nd Period Science, the only class Lily AND Ash weren't in. I picked up a spiral. Time to begin my secret mission.

I began to hum the Mission Impossible: Theme under my breath. Ben Cheney, my partner, looked at me funny.

I grabbed my purple pin.

**Mission- Find out who is the Cullen-Creator**

I dotted my i's with stars. A sign of domination. I tapped my pen against my lip. That wasn't good enough.

I underlined it.

I grinned. Perfect.

At lunch, Lily and Ash were already there, their food pushed aside. They looked like they were in a deep discussion. I sat down.

"Bella." Lily began.

"I know. I know. You are unable to solve the Hallen Mystery and want to get on your knees and beg for my help." I looked at them. "Well. Too late. I am on my own mission."

She burst out laughing. I stared her down. "Oh! You were serious?" I glared at her. "Well, we just wanted to know if you could help us. The Cullens-I mean. Uh. Hallens seem to like you. We want you to spy on them, get information out of them." She offered. Ash just watched us, an apple in his hand.

I narrowed my eyes. I leaned toward her. "What's in it for me?" I whispered.

She grinned, she thought she had me. "I promise to teach you every spell I know, I'll tell Gram how you helped, and I'll even score you tickets to a Linkin Park concert."

I pretended to ponder this. "Hmmm…" I mused. "Hmm.. Very tricky. Tricky indeed." Ash chuckled. He knew what I would do.

"Tempting. But no." Her face was shocked. "I told you. I'm on a mission." I stood up and walked to Angela Weber and Jessica Stanly, who were 5 tables down. I sat.

"What's up! Angela and Jessica right?"

They blinked at me. "Yeah. You must be Isabella." Jessica grinned.

"Call me Bella." I smiled at them. I willed myself to be cheery so my eyes would be a modest blue.

"Hello Bella. Uh-not to be rude, but why are you here?" Jessica elbowed Angela in the ribs.

"Cause. I got a proposition for you." I grinned at them excitedly. They both looked confused. "I need some information." Jessica leaned forward.

"What's in it for us?" Clearly she was used to dealing with this sort of stuff.

I looked around. Ash and Lily were listening, obviously by their strained ears. The Hallens- well. They were made-vampires so I figured they were too, and that they had heard Lily's and my earlier conversation.

"I could score you, Jessica, a date with Ash Redfern. And Angela, I could talk to Ben for you." I wriggled my eyebrows at her. She blushed.

Jessica pondered this. She glanced at Ash from the corner of her eyes. He glared. She winced. "How about Mike Newton?" She whispered.

I grinned, showing my pearly whites. "Got it. So, do we have a deal?"

They nodded.

"What do you want to know?" Jessica asked.

"The walls have ears." I turned around and glared at Lily and Ash. "There are people listening." Ash was probably reading her mind anyway. "So, meet me at the main gym after school and we will talk." I smiled at them to reassure them.

The bell rang, signaling that class was over. I stood and made my way to physiology.

Edward was there already. Along with Ash. I looked at them both before taking my seat next to Edward.

"So, Edward." he turned to me. "Wanna play a game?" I grinned.

"What game do you have in mind?" His velvet voice questioned. I swear, if I wasn't used to beautiful people and their voices, I would melt. I felt like slapping myself. What was I thinking?!

"20 Questions." He seemed to ponder this. "C'mon. Why not?" I begged. Well, not begged. More like demanded. I don't do begging.

He sighed. "Why not."

"Ha!" I flipped off the back of Ash's head. I could almost see the vein pulsing.

"Me first. Why are your eyes gold?" I asked, turning back to him. I noticed he seemed surprised by my Ash flipping off.

"My whole family has gold eyes."

I narrowed my eyes. "No. I asked why, not who."

"I don't know. They have been this color for a long time now." he seemed to find loop holes.

"Fine. Your turn."

"Why do your eyes change colors?" his beautiful voice asked.

"You caught that?" Edward nodded. "It runs in my family. Just look at Ash." I threw a pencil at him. Ash grabbed it and threw it back. "See? His eyes are currently a pinkish red. Only a few of us get the eyes." Damn. I was so dead. I gave an illegal vampire information. Oh well. It doesn't hurt anyone.

"Why do none of you or your family look the same?"

He smiled. I swear, my heart stopped beating. "We were all adopted."

Psh. Time to get serious.

"Why don't you ever eat?"

"Frankly, the food isn't that appetizing." I nodded in agreement. "But I believe it was my turn to ask the question." he laughed. Oh my gawd! It was beautiful! "Emmett said that you said that my sister looked like yours, May. Why isn't she in Forks?"

We were in dark waters .My happily racing heart stopped, literally. Edward seemed to notice. "Are you okay?" his perfect eyebrows pulled together in concern.

"Yeah why?" My voice was barely controlled. He shrugged. He just couldn't say, ' oh, I just heard your heart stop beating'.

He waited.

"Well. She's kind of dead." I said. The room went quiet.

"SHIT!!" Ash cussed. He jumped up and down. "Oh my fuckin Maya!! Holy Helewise!!" He quit English and began to cuss in Italian.

"Quit cussing dumbass! You wanna become a living pincushion!?" I stood up and ran to him. He was currently crouching on the floor, cradling his hand to his chest. "Now, what's wrong?" I bent down next to him.

"Oh my…I'm gonna fuckin die!" he began to take deep breaths.

I began to worry. "Ash…"

He lifted his right hand. "I got a paper cut! It burns, Bells! It fuckin burns!"

I laughed. He was a lamia. Lamia only get hurt with wood, and paper is made from trees. Ash isn't used to being in pain.

"You think this is funny?! I'm dying!"

"Oh shush up. What I find funny, is that nobody is here." I stood up and walked to the door.

It was locked. When I opened it, it showed an angry teacher and lots of talking students.

If anything, the Mr. Banner looked _pissed._

I made my way slowly back to my seat.

Who would have known??

About 10 minutes later, we were sitting in class while Mr. Banner talked about the Greek Gods. Once he had calmed down, he admitted it kind of was his own fault everyone was locked out. A couple of years ago, he made the door soundproof and locked the door always for security purposes.

"And the Big Three would be…Ash." He told Ash to give him the answer.

"Huh?" He quit doodling pictures of a flower over and over.

"The Big Three Gods." I muttered so low, only he could hear.

"Oh, the Greek Ones?" Mr. Banner impatiently nodded.

"Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades." I rolled my eyes. Ash's favorite was Hades. I cracked my neck joints (lots of people around me winced) and yawned.

I was getting tired. Again. Maybe I should start going to sleep earlier.

A phone started ringing.

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it!_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick._

_I kissed a girl and I liked-_

Oh. It was mine. That was my ring tone for Mary- Lynnet Ash's human _soul mate_. I loved the girl. She totally changed him, she keeps him guessing.

It was my ringtone because we (Rashel, Lily, Mary Lynnet, Poppy and I) had a slumber party, and we played Truth or Dare. Of course I picked Dare, and kissed Mary.

"Who's phone is that?" Mr. Banner was looking around for a guilty face.

"Mine." I said, standing up. He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "I really gotta take this sir. She is one of my best friends and she must have worked really hard to try and contact me sir, she lives in Kansas."

Ash turned around and asked me, "Mary Lynnette?" his eyes were brown, which meant he was hopeful.

"She called me, cousin. Not you." he narrowed his eyes at me. "Besides, you'll see her this summer, just wait Ash. Fulfill your promise for once." I muttered.

He looked up at me. "How did you know about that?"

I smirked slightly at him. "I am the eyes and ears of this country." we spoke in low, fast voices that hardly a second passed.


	4. Conversations

Authors Note:, Alright, I'm going to try and explain some of the Night World (by L.J Smith) in this chapter because a lot of people haven't read those books and are probably all confused.

**The Witching Hour**

"Mary-Lynnette! What's up! How are things in Briar Creek?" I asked Mary-Lynnette cheerfully over the phone. Ash had flipped me off when I had left the classroom and it made me feel all gossipy and happy.

"Hey Bella! I'm good…things are boring as ever here-and no. That isn't an invitation to come across the country to reek havoc." Came a girls voice over the other end of the line. I was outside in the hall leaning against the lockers.

"Dang it. So…shouldn't you be in school and not calling me up to get all buddy, buddy? Either you want something, or you did something and need my assistance to get you out of it…"

"Ugh. How did you know? Yeah, I want something…you know how I'm making Ash stay away until summer?" She sounded kind of embarrassed.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well…I'm kind of regretting it…"

"Well, well, well. Mary-Lynnette is missing little Ash? Well now. This soul mate thing is strong then because he absolutely misses you."

"He is!" She tried to be nonchalant about it.

"Yeah. But Mare…you made a commitment to yourself. Try to keep it. No-you better keep it because distance makes the heart fonder, and when you do see him you both will be happier then than you would now."

"Wow. Bella…what happened? You sound so mature."

"Well, I'm on a mission, and I tend to be smarter than usual at these desperate times. Besides, you can't see Ash now. I need him right now."

There was silence on the other end of the phone line.

"Ew! Mare not like that! I meant, I need him because only certain vampires have what he can do."

"And what is that?"

"You know. The whole 'rebel while staying within the law' thing."

"What about Quinn?"

"John Quinn? Uh. I don't think so. I met him once and he is…cold as ice." I shuddered at the memory.

"But didn't he find a soul mate? Rochelle or something like that."

"Rashel? Yeah, I don't trust her."

"Uh…Why?"

"Did you know that before Quinn, she was a Night World hunter? She was _The Cat_. Can you believe it!"

"No. Sorry, Bella. But I wasn't born in the Night World. I didn't even know that there were even Night World hunters."

I sighed. "Well. They're together now. And did you know what they did?"

"What?"

"They killed Hunter Redfern."

"I know this one…uh. Isn't that Ash's uber great grandpa or something?"

"Yeah, he was the first lamia to be born. Technically. He was the son of the first lamia born…but now he's dead. Isn't that great!"

"Um. Was he bad?"

"Yeah, he even tried planning a blood feast but luckily-"

"What's a blood feast?" she cut me off.

"Its when a butt load of vampires get together and their host brings a lot of people for them to chow down on. Anyways, like I was saying. Luckily Rashel and Quinn were there. They stopped them all in time while some supposed hunter friend of Rashel's set the house on fire and all the lamia inside burned. God, you should have seen my Grandma's expression when we found out the next day!"

"Was Hunter Redfern important?"

I gaped at nothing. Did Ash teach her nothing? "Well, only the freaking leader of the Night World. Hell, and that's nothing compared to what going on right now." I walked outside and just sat on my motorcycle while I talked.

"What's happening?"

"Well, the entire Night World is, well. How do I say this? Mary-Lynnette, we are in the middle of a war."

There was a silence on the other end. "What kind of war?" she finally asked. I understood what she meant. Was Ash involved and would he be involved.

"Ash is fine. He is on Circle Daybreak…So it's like, Circle Daybreak on one side and the rest of the world on the other."

"What's a Circle Daybreak?"

"People who want the Night World and the human world to get along."

"Is there a lot of Circle Daybreak?"

"Ever since Thierry and Hannah got _reunited_, more and more people have been seeing the error of the laws of the whole 'don't fall in love with a human' and all that important stuff."

"Reunited?"

"Right, well this is hard to explain. Hannah and Thierry were probably the first soul mates ever."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Thierry is the first made vampire and Hannah is like…reincarnated. Old Soul is the correct term. Every time she dies, she is born again about every 100 or so years, while poor Thierry spends those years trying to do good deeds, like what you have Ash doing." Suddenly I felt kind of sick for Thierry and Hannah. They have had a tough relationship.

"Poor Thierry. I can't even last a year and he has to deal with over 100 of them."

"And Hannah. This is the first life she has ever lived passed 17. Maya always killed her before her birthday."

"What! That's terrible! Why?"

"Well, Maya was the first vampire ever and Thierry was her first test subject to become a vampire, which makes him Lord of the Night World. Well, soon after, Thierry left her because he hated what he was, but he ran into a tribe, Hannah's tribe actually. Everybody hated him because of what he was. Nobody knew about vampires at the time."

"And what time was it exactly?"

"I dunno. Around the Stone Age or something. People usually don't mention it because it brings Thierry and Hana-excuse me-Hannah bad memories."

"Bad how?"

"Well, Thierry had killed a girl from the tribe accidentally. He had starved himself, denying himself the blood he needed. The men locked him up and Hannah snuck in at night to see him. She set him free, I think. She felt a connection even when he didn't speak. Anyways, he was thirsty, and she offered him some of her blood. He merely kissed her hand, but when he did…I dunno, they said it was a sense of happiness. But he left her for her own protection, but while he turned to leave, the men from her tribe came and found him."

"Oh, that's so terrible."

"Yeah, but that was only the first time they met. Remember, they will meet a lot of times. Well, the men realized the supposed demon wasn't locked up and when they tried to kill him, his wounds just closed after bleeding a few voluntary moments.. They totally tortured him. They burned him, stabbed him, and so many other things…" I felt tears running down my cheeks. Thierry is a good person, he was there for me when May died. He was like a big overprotective brother to me. And I was just barely understanding what he went through.

"Oh my gosh…" Mary-Lynnette's voice was soft and sad.

"Yeah, well. After a while, Thierry fought back, he killed everybody…Hannah too. When he saw he killed her, he cupped her cheek and mourned. When he removed his hand, the blood that was on his hands had left a mark on her cheek. To this day, she has the mark."

There was a strong silence on the other end of the phone as I wiped my cheeks.

"But-they're together now, right? And happy?"

"Yeah, a billion years later. Maya hated Hannah because Thierry chose her over Maya, so Maya killed her in every life while she was sixteen. Thierry tried to protect her when he could, but…he would be in Africa or something when she was born in China. It was terrible. But, Hannah and Thierry killed Maya a couple of weeks ago. Now, everybody is trying to find all the Wild Powers to put an end to the war."

"Maya?"

"The first ever vampire. She wanted to become immortal and drank children's blood to achive it. When her sister, Hellawise-the good one- found out, she banished her from their tribe."

The school bell rang and teenagers piled out the school doors.

"What are Wild Powers?" Mary-Lynnette was asking when Lily and Ash had come up to me.

"Sorry, Mare. I'll call you another time. I gotta go."

"Alright…bye." We hung up.

"What did you guys talk about?" Ash asked. It was obviously anxious. I can't say I blamed him. Goddess knows I can corrupt her or something else he wouldn't want.

"Rashel, Quinn, Thierry, and Hannah." I sniffed and rubbed my eyes.

The Hallen's were coming to their car, which was parked between my motorcycle and Lily's Porsche. Ash's Eclipse was across the parking lot next to Eric's van.

"Oh, don't worry, Bells. Hannah and Thierry are together now, Quinn is…a bit nicer since Rashel came, and Hunter is dead." He said the last part cheerfully. "Be thankful you never met the guy, Bella. He was a total…well. I'm not gonna use such 'profound' language in front of Lily, I don't want a black eye, but-"

I cut him off. "Yeah. Happily ever after." I said sarcastically. I faintly noticed we were in the way of the Hallen's silver Volvo. "We are in the middle of a war, Ash. I'm glad to see your so cheery."

He glared at me. "We have been in a war over the Wild Powers for at least a month already, and your just now realizing it? Don't snap at me for trying to be happy while my friends could be getting themselves killed by some _dogs_." He took a deep breath.

"Ash, maybe you should inform Mary-Lynnette more about the world going on as it is. She didn't even know who Hunter Redfern is… or more correctly, _was_."

"Well, last summer, we were kind of busy for a lot of explanation..."

"Ooh la la." I nudged him and winked.

He blushed, something that surprised me. "Not like that. With the wolf…"

Lily spoke up for the first time. "Yeah, there has been a lot of killing going on with the whole soul mate thing."

"Hardly." Ash muttered.

"Well, Quinn and Rashel killed Hunter Redfern, Thierry and Hannah killed Maya, Mary-Lynnette killed that wolf-"

"I helped." Ash defended himself.

"Yeah, being knocked out while your soul mate makes a crispy werewolf nuggets is Hall of Fame worthy." Ash glared at me. "Don't worry, Ash. She was a terrible cook. He was too crispy for my liking." I added.

"Anyways…" Lily cut in. "James and Poppy's brother could have killed you too if you hadn't left." Ash shrugged.

"Oh well." He rolled his currently orange eyes. "Whoop di do. I nearly get killed on a weekly basis." He thought for a moment. "Hey, you guys…all this talk about our dearest friends is making me want to throw a party." he grinned at me, avoiding Lily's eyes. "Wanna call up Thierry and invite him over? He can spread the word, 'Next Friday go to Forks, Washington to Lily and Bella's current house.'" he nodded to himself, his eyes turned a brilliant bright blue.

"We can invite Rashel, James, Poppy, Thierry obviously, Hannah, Gillian, David, Jez, Morgead, hell let's invite Quinn for old times sake. Maybe Thea and Eric." He grinned at me.

I grinned back. "I love your ideas, cousin of mine." Then I frowned at him. "But I don't know how to contact Quinn, Jez, or-"

"Call up Thierry, he knows everybody." Ash smiled at the sky. "This will be the party of the year. Maybe we can even outdo Thierry's Christmas Bash. That was awesome." he seemed to be planning things out in his head.

"Party?" a booming voice asked. I turned to see the huge Emmett grinning. "Am I invited?"

"I dunno. A lot of the people that are going are really stuck up-"

"Jez." Lily fake coughed.

"Let it go!" Ash told her, exasperated. I rolled my eyes at them. Lily had bad blood for Jez from the moment they met. Jez had set up a prank so Ash would be wet from some sprinklers at one of Thierry's "White Out" party. Lily stepped outside when Ash should have, and her dress got see through due to the whole 'White Out' theme. She clenched her teeth at the memory.

"I'm going to get her back at the next White Out…maybe at the summer solstice." she murmured to herself.

I turned back to Emmett. "Yeah, your invited. Invite other's too, like your family or something…teenagers only." Adults would totally stand out at a Night World party.

Emmett grinned again. "Got it. When is it?" I turned to Ash. He looked up from his notebook, where he had been making a V.I.P list, a list of DJ's, food and a load of other stuff I'm sure he thought was important.

"Next Friday…wait…no. Hey, Bella, isn't Friday at Thierry's his annual "Black Out" party?"

I thought about it. "Yeah, and the Thursday before that is his Scary Movie Viewing."

"Then Saturday it is."

"But that's Riot-"

"I don't care. Call him up and reschedule." He snapped and turned to Emmett. "Its Saturday at Bella and Lily's place at 10 pm."

I looked at Emmett. "Wait, let me check first."

I called up Thierry.

"Hello?" answered a female voice.

"Hannah?" Lily and Ash looked at me.

"Um, Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Isabella Marie Poppy. Is Thierry available?" I asked formally. I learned that when you want something from Thierry, you must be polite about it.

"Sure, hold on." I heard a fumble of sounds as the phone was passed around.

"Bells?" I heard Thierry ask.

"Hey, Thierry-"

"I haven't talked to you in years...How do I know if its you?" he sounded suspicious.

"Uh…I dunno! I'm 16, I had a twin sister named May, the love of your never ending life is Hannah, James Rasmussen gets on my nerves, you own a secret collection of The Wriggles CD's under your bed--"

"Okay, okay! It's you!" I heard background noises of laughter. Ash was on the floor, clutching his stomach for breath.

"Oh my Maya! Ha-ha!! He owns-The-Wriggles-haha" he laid on his back and choked on his laughter.

Even Lily was laughing beyond control. "Holy Hellawise!!! The Wriggles?!" The Hallen's were watching, with concerned amused expressions on their faces. Except Jasper. He just looked content.

"I hope your happy. You were on speaker for Poppy." Thierry sounded annoyed. Great, there went my chance of getting formal.

"Well, excuse me. You wanted to know."

"True, so. Not to sound rude or anything. But you haven't called me in 2 years and telling someone 'I'll call you when I get home' and never calling them for another three years-"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I did the same thing to Ash, who is right next to me. I wanted to congratulate you on finding Hannah, and…getting rid of Maya." I had him on speaker so Ash would know the answer without me repeating it.

"Thanks…but what was the real reason you called?"

"You haven't seen me in three years, yet you know me so well. I want you to cancel your 'Riot' party this Saturday, Ash and I are planning to have a get together of all the friends I haven't seen in a while and you are invited along with half of the world to Forks, Washington this Saturday. Besides…I want to meet this Hannah. From what I hear, she hated you for a while and called you a disgusting-"

"Look, Bells. That's over now. She loves me and I love her back. She is finally 17 for the first time in her lives and she is actually happy."

"Fine, if you insist. I still wanna meet her. I want to see if she's worthy of my monthly slumber parties."

He laughed. "Okay, you win. Only…"

"Only!?"

"Only if Hannah gets to go to your slumber parties. Poppy says they are girly and refreshing."

"Oh. So, are we on for Saturday. You should check to see if your even free. You are a busy man after all."

"No, I wanna see you, Lily, and Blaise. I haven't seen any of you guys since well...a while. I'll be there Friday with Hannah to help prepare."

"Okie Dokie arty choky."

He laughed again. "Bye Bells, see you in two days." he hung up.

"Saturday then?" Ash and Emmett asked at the same time.

"Yup." I turned to Lily. "Add little Hannah to our slumber party guest list."

A pixie looking thing jumped up. Alice.

"Slumber party! Can I come?!" She asked.

"Uh, sure, Alice. But its not for another two or three weeks. This month it's gonna be in Las Vegas, right?" I turned to Lily.

"Ew. Why Vegas?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Lily. A lot of the girls are in Vegas right now chilling at Thierry's. We can talk him into giving us the house for the weekend." My eyes may have turned lime green with hope. "We could totally trash it! And you remember how he said Hannah liked sweets? Well, he might have bowls of candy lying around for her, you know how he is. He goes way overboard."

Lily looked at me skeptically. "And where do you plan for the guys to go? Just go to some strip club while their girlfriends party?"

"Or-" Ash piped up. "I can take them all out for a guys night out. Thierry's treat."

"You guys seem to take a lot from this Thierry guy. Is he a bad guy or what?" Emmett questioned.

"Well, no. He's a great guy actually." Lily told him. "Its just that he gives us this thing…like everybody has to spend a minimum of 1,000 dollars off him a year or he gets upset. He's too selfless. We try and get this over with early in the year so he isn't complaining about it the next." Lily said. It was now four o'clock. An hour after school had let out. We were the only ones in the parking lot.

"Well, I'm glad we had this little chat." Ash said as he began to cross the parking lot where his black Eclipse was. He waved slightly as he swerved, almost hitting my motorcycle. I know he did that on purpose.

I picked up a rock from the floor and chucked it at his back tail light. Glass fell to the floor.

Score.

"Moron." I muttered as I put the keys into the engine.

"Hey, Bells, I bet you forty bucks that I'll make it home before you." Lily dared.

I turned and looked down at my gas level. I don't think I was even going to make it home. So I stupidly said, "Your on." and jumped on my bike and revved the engine. We drove to the corner of the lot.

"Go!" She shouted.

I sped off at a 108 miles per hour.

Ah. I love the feeling of speed.

Lily's blue Porsche was somewhat behind me, but I paid it no attention. The house was still a while away.

The motorcycle began to slow down.

"Aw crap! Don't do this to me!!" I muttered as it came to a complete stop in the middle of the road.

The Porsche breezed passed me, the music blaring '_I'm hot cause I'm fly, you ain't cause' your not!'_

It began to rain.

I kicked a my tire and swore very loudly. I looked to the general direction of the house. It was at least 9 more miles.

I clenched my teeth and was about to sprint for it, when a silver Volvo came up next to me.

Edward rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Thank god for spell check." _-Fang

Questions? Comments? Smart Remarks? Send away.

Oh, and thanks Kandra! You may not know it, but your one of the reasons I'm even continuing this story.


	5. Edward

Authors Note…

Okay, any living breathing person out there wanna give me ideas? I haven't updated in a while cause I seem to suffer from idea-loss.

I'm not too sure how to explain the Night World so much, so you can like…you know. Google it. Try Wikipedia, AKA the saint of information.

Oh, and I just wanted you to know, I'm writing, or typing whatever, a story called Dusk. Like, Alice and Bella switch roles and Jasper and Edward the same. Sort of like a Twilight switcheroo.

Please read it and give me your views on it. Like, actually leave me a review instead of just adding it under 'favorite story'. Please? You know I'm talking to the majority of you…

Anyways, I now give you my next chapter of The Witching Hour.

**The Witching Hour**

-

-

-

-

I stared at the vampire who was my current idea of what god would look like if there was one.

He smiled crookedly at me.

I swear to Hellawise, my heart just cracked.

"Wanna ride?" he repeated, seemingly clueless to the race of my heart, which I totally knew he wasn't.

"Yeah, sure." I had lost my forty bucks anyway. Lily was probably home, laughing her head off with the memory of me standing soaking wet kicking my motorcycle.

"I'm guessing we're gonna have to come back to get your bike?" he guessed.

"Yeah." I walked around to the passenger seat while he rolled up his window.

I sat down and tried to ignore the fact that when I sat my clothes made a squeaky noise as it rubbed against the leather.

He restarted the car (I hadn't noticed he turned it off) and asked, "Where do you live?" He drove straight, due to the fact that there was currently only one lane road.

"Just keep going straight, I'll tell you when to turn."

"Why did you make that bet with your sister-cousin sorry-if you knew you were low on gas?" he questioned.

"How did you know I knew I was low on gas?" I turned to him.

"Well, you made an upset expression right before you agreed to it." he chuckled slightly. I saved it in my memory. "You're stubborn aren't you?"

"No." I said, stubbornly.

He chuckled again.

I began to play with his radio. "What were you listening to last?" I muttered as I pressed the play button.

The sound of soft piano playing filled the car with a calm peace.

"Claire de Lune?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"You know Debussy?" His eyes were as wide as mine.

"Yeah, my sister was obsessed with it. She used to play it all over the place." Somehow, I didn't feel sad as I spoke of my sister. Something about Edward gave me an air of confidence.

"Emmett mentioned that. He said that you said she looked like my older sister, Rosalie." His voice was cautious, as though asking me personal questions would somehow set me off.

"Yeah," I nodded. "They looked exactly alike. Except May didn't care how she looked. She was proud if she showed herself to the world in sweatpants." I smiled at the memory.

"Was she your older sibling? Or younger?"

"Well, we were fraternal twins. She was older by 39 seconds."

"How did she pass away?" He was smart one, this Edward Cullen. He didn't use the word dead.

"Well…" I struggled with the idea of lying or telling him the truth. I chose the half truth. "She was going for a walk in the forest, and when she wasn't back by night, I went to go search for her. It took me a while, but I found her. She was almost dead…she begged me to kill her. I tried to save her, but it was too late. The man was back and…" My voice died away as the memories hit me, fresh and painful.

I didn't show it of course.

"-and she just died. We had the funeral two weeks later once her body was viewable." I finished. He didn't push the subject any further.

I didn't expect him to.

The car was silent. I broke it by saying. "Right." he looked at me again.

"Turn right." I pointed at the turn. He complied and turned the wheel.

"So," I began. If we kept driving at the 30 miles per hour pace, we would be there in five minutes. "I've met you. I've met Emmett. I've met Alice. I've met Jasper. I've met Carlisle and Esme. I just haven't met Rosalie." He looked at me, confused.

"Tell me about her." I smiled slightly to myself, wondering if she was like May.

"Well, she's with Emmett and she loves cars. She absolutely loves babies and little kids." His musical voice listed. "She and Alice are obsessed with shopping and clothes. I don't think they've ever worn the same thing twice." He mused that for a moment before continuing. "I think she has some anger issues and she plays piano, somewhat. She can, but doesn't."

I laughed slightly to myself. She was sort of like May. They had a thing for big guys, loved mechanics, kids and clothes. I'm not sure if May had anger issues, but she couldn't play an instrument if her life depended on it.

I quickly wiped that last thought from my head and asked Edward. "How long have you been with Esme and Carlisle? They adopted you right?"

"Yeah, but I lost track. I've been with them as long as I could remember."

I nodded to show him I understood.

"Are they nice, fun…?"

He smirked slightly. "You'd be surprised by how different and unique our family is."

I'll bet.

A coven of made vampires acting out a _family_. My goodness. Carlisle and Esme are the oldest made vampires I've ever seen, I didn't even know they lived if they were changed when they were over twenty years old.

I recalled Grandma Blaise's words from along time ago during a lesson.

"_Well, Bella. Made vampires are never over twenty years old…If any vampire is to try changing them, the body will just…burn out. They don't wake up from the change. They die."_

So maybe there is a new breed of vampire. Besides, shouldn't they be aware more people from the Night World have entered their territory?

I glanced at Edward who was looking ahead as we approached my home.

Maybe the Hallen's are a breed of vampire that have somehow remained hidden from the Night World…

I would have to ask Ash.

Edward stopped the car in front of my large house.

I undid my seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

He unrolled the window.

"Thanks Edward. I would probably be eight miles behind if it weren't for you." He nodded.

"Its okay."

I smiled and walked to the house.

Lily was waiting for me in there a scowl on her face.

"Bella! What is your problem! You knew you didn't have gas yet you raced me anyway!" she exclaimed when I sat down.

"Uh, excuse me Miss This is Why I'm Hot (1)? You passed me up, music blaring and didn't even stop!"

Ash watched us, amused.

She glared at me and held her hand out, expectant.

I pulled a wad of cash out of my pocket and put it there.

She turned on her heels (literally) and went upstairs.

I turned to the boy on the couch.

"Ash-" I began. "I think you're wrong about the Hallen's." He raised his eyebrows in question. "They don't act like made vampires…not from the Night World anyway."

"Yeah, I noticed. But I sure as hell wasn't going to ask them. I figured you would find out and make another 'mission impossible." He rolled his lilac eyes at me.

I glared slightly at him. "Way to go, genious. They could have massacred us by now because I just barely found out they were different, whereas you knew all along." I sniffed, insulted, and sat next to him.

He laughed, just because he could and picked up his phone and dialed a friend.

I stood. If he wasn't going to talk to me, I wouldn't talk to him. I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich to eat and pondered the Hallen Mystery.

They were definitely different from any made or lamia vampires I had ever met. They had seriously pale skin, gold eyes, and luring voices. They also seemed to never be worried or mad. Except Rosalie. She hated me.

So they were content people (vampires) while Carlisle and Esme, being over twenty, just may be lamia.

Hmmm…

Whereas the Night World vampires looked the same after the transformation, only slightly more beautiful, and when they were thirsty, their canines grew and they eyes took on a silvery look.

Thirsty…what did the Cullen's drink? Human blood? Or animal blood? Now that I think back, Jasper Hale had seriously black eyes when he and his parents came, and he was rude…so he could've been thirsty. The next day, everyone in the family had the same old regular golden yellow eyes.

There hasn't been a death or missing person in Forks for years, and when there was a death, it was likely due to age (according to the newspaper).

Did they come out in the sun, like Night World vampires could? Did their powers just grow weaker too?

Ugh. I hate not knowing what's going to happen, or more correctly, why these things are happening.

Maybe I should talk to Thierry on Friday when he comes. He is the King of the Night World, after all. He should know these things. Unless, he finds them offensive and harmful and decides to destroy them…but he wouldn't do that right?

They were coming to the party Saturday (if Emmett told them), so its no use in avoiding it.

I sighed slightly to myself and stared at the sandwich in my hands. Suddenly I wasn't too hungry anymore.

I threw it away and walked outside. I looked up at the darkening sky. I hope it won't be this way Saturday…the sun can give me answers about the Hallen's hopefully.

A raindrop fell on my cheek and rolled down like a tear. I wasn't sad though.

I was worried about the Hallen's, excided for the party Saturday, dreadful if Thierry kills the Hallen's, hopeful that Edward Cullen will like me-

Holy Hellawise, what the heck am I thinking!?

Grandma Blaise's voice broke into my thoughts, thankfully.

"Bells! Come inside and take a shower! It's already late!" She was right, it was already…well. I dunno. I don't carry a watch around.

Whatever. Better go inside before Lily scolds me for 'not listening to my elders' which will tick of Grandma Blaise who will ask 'elders?! Am I old?' then Ash would laugh which would send her to all bipolar on him, lashing out. Then we will be grounded (Ash included) and unable to host the party. Then I will beg and grovel at her knees for forgiveness until we were forgiven and un-grounded.

I didn't wish for that scenario.

"Bella! Get inside! God! Learn to respect your elders!" Lily hollered from inside.

"You think I'm an elder? Am I that old in your eyes?" Came Grandma's sad voice. Ash's laughed echoed outside to where I stood. "Why are you laughing! You are all grounded! All of you-No! Don't give me that look Ash."

"But what did I do?!"

"You insulted me!"

I sighed and dusted my knees, and walked to the house, where they would get surely dirtied again….

-

-

-

-

Questions?

Comments?

Smart Remarks?

I'll answer them back, pinkie swear.

(1) "This is Why I'm Hot" is a song by Mims. An old song but I still love it.

I tried to explain a bit of the Night World again in this chapter. If you still don't understand and are cussing me out in your heads right now, don't fret my dear. Everything will be explained in much later chapter, trust me.

Well…

Ja ne!

Adios!

Goodbye!

Ciao!

Any other ways to say bye, send a message! ;)


End file.
